1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paint brush caddies and more particularly pertains to a paint brush caddy which may be used in conjunction with a conventional paint bucket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carrying devices for paint brushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, paint brush caddies heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a paint brush are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Prior art paint brush caddies have not been particularly convenient for the user--frequently sliding around on the rim of the paint bucket or requiring awkward movement of the hand to place the brush therein. Typical of such prior art devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,038,955; 5,035,387; 4,927,046; 5,035,386; and 4,865,282.
In this respect, the caddy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently supporting a paint brush both in use and otherwise.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved paint brush caddies which can be user-friendly. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.